


Put Your Heart In My Hands:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sick/Hurt Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Family, Family Drama, General, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss of Trust, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Romance, Slash, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve deals with his mother returning, the best that he could, Can Danny help him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Sick/Hurt" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve deals with his mother returning, the best that he could, Can Danny help him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my "Sick/Hurt" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

*Summary: Steve deals with his mother returning, the best that he could, Can Danny help him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Sick/Hurt" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

After Wo Fat escaped, Steve put everyone on high alert, He took Catherine & Doris to another location, where the Navy Beauty continues her watch over the elder McGarrett, & be ready, in case Wo Fat strikes again, He never wants to go through another loss ever again. He couldn't take it, he just can't, it was too much for him to bear.

 

Once, He was sure that the girls are settled, The Navy Seal left them to their own devices. He needed to blow off some steam, & frustration, before it boils over, & takes it out on the wrong person, Even though, He was entitled to feel what he is feeling, He doesn't want to come off, like an asshole. Even though, people that knows him, Knows that he isn't one at all.

 

He went to his favorite surfing spot, & looked out at the water, as the night was getting darker, & a little bit cooler, which was rare. He was struck by the wonderful memories of his childhood, & he smiled, as he went through it, He gasped when his mother's "death", & he opened his eyes, & they had tears in them. The Five-O Commander doesn't know what to do at all, & it scares him too.

 

He lets out a roaring scream, til he was hoarse, "Now, I got to break the news to Mary, Boy, That is gonna be fun", he thought to himself, as he thought about his younger sister, who just got her life back on track, & he couldn't be any more prouder. He sighed, as he enjoyed the silence, when he was composed enough, He got up, cleaned the sand off of himself, headed for his truck, then headed for home.

 

He smiled, as he founded his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was waiting for him, The Blond smiled at him, & the seal let that smile wash over him, like a gentle rainfall on a hot day, Danny opened his arms & Steve went into them, without hesitation, knowing that he needed the contact, just as much as his lover does. The Loudmouth Detective raked his fingers through his lover's hair, He knew it was just the trick to relax him.


	2. Part Two:

Steve snuggled in further into his lover's neck, & sniffles, Danny knew that something was wrong, ever since he came back from Japan with his mother, & he had been silent for way too long, He nudged his boyfriend gently, "What's wrong, Baby ?", when he didn't answer him, Danny encouraged him softly, "You know that you can tell me anything, Right ?", He waited for him to respond.

 

Steve looked him with tears glistening in his eyes, "I don't know, It's just everything, Malia dying, Finding out about Kono almost drowning to death, Also your troubles about Gracie.... (laughs sarcastically): Add my dear mother to the mix, We got ourselves a great story here", He just lets out all of the tension go, as Danny comforts him, & vows to give Doris a piece of his mind, the next time that he sees her.

 

Steve composed himself, "The real ball breaker, I have to tell Mary, who just got her life settled, that our mother has resurfaced from the dead, That is gonna be a fun conversation to have", as he wiped his eyes, & got himself composed. Danny gently squeezed his shoulder gently, "You are a lot stronger than you think", He kissed the top of his forehead. "I don't want to be strong", The Navy Seal said, as he resumed his snuggling with Danny, as he began to relax.

 

Danny said worryingly, "You don't have to be, If you don't want to, Baby, she lost all rights, & your trust, when she bailed on your family, You set the speed, She has to earn it back", The Five-O Commander just nodded, & Danny said, "You don't have to go through this alone anymore", Steve just smiled, & kissed him sweetly on the lips. He said, "Thanks, Danno", His stomach just rumbled, causing the two men to laugh at the same time.

 

"I will make you a sandwich", the blond said, as he got up, & went into the kitchen, He came back with two dishes, & they ate in silence, Danny had something to ask his lover, but he was not sure on how to approach him about it, Steve noticed that Danny was acting strange, & he said, "Out with it, Danno, What do you have to ask me ?", Danny smiled, feeling relieved that his partner knew him so well, & read him like a book.

 

"My mother called, & she brought up Christmas in New Jersey, Now I am guaranteed Grace for the holidays, so she coming, but that's besides the point, She & my father are dying to meet you, But I told her that I would check in with you about it, So what do you think ?, Christmas in New Jersey ?", The Navy Seal said with emotion, "It sounds perfect", The Loudmouth Detective sets out to kiss the emotion away from his lover.

 

They were making out heavy on the couch, & it was getting intense, They were dominating each other, so they can be on top, when the need for air, became necessary, they broke apart, Steve snuggled in close once again, & wrapped his strong, & muscular arms around his lover, like a lifeline, He looked at his blond adonis, & said with a smile, "Thanks, Danno, Thanks for everything, & just for being here", Danny looked at him fondly.

 

"Where else would I be, Goof ?", Danny replied, & they shared a couple of little kisses, & then he noticed that his lover was fighting the sleep was coming over him, "Rest now, Lover, I _**will be**_ here I promise", Steve smiled, as he was settling down against his lover,  & fell right to sleep. "I love you, Detective Williams", Danny smiled with emotion in his eyes, & replied back with, "Love you too, Commander McGarrett, Thanks for making this the best 3 years of mine & my daughter's life, Steve just smiled, as he was drifting off.

 

"Put your heart in my hands, Steven, I will protect it & you til the day we die & leave this planet, You can trust me forever & always", The Blond said into his ear, The Handsome Dark-Haired Man smiled, as he settled into slumber, knowing that he _can_ trust him, Danny smiled a smile of his own, as he settled his lover even closer to him,  & joins him in the land of slumber. He knows that their future might not be bright, but it will be big & beautiful.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
